Oracle Files: Hippolyta 1
Characters * Princess Diana * King Orin * Queen Mera * Queen Hippolyta Location * Themysciran Palace, Themyscira, Paradise Island * July 7th 2007, 0913 Local Time VOX Archive * King Orin: 3 instances I wonder. Diana, does this make me your ruler or something? Have I reunified Atlantis and Themyscira under a single banner? * Princess Diana: 3 instances I beg your pardon? * King Orin: Stepping foot on your island of only women... I'm your king now, right? Some ancient law or- * Princess Diana: laugh, scoff No! Where did you hear this nonsense? * King Orin: groan Hal. * Queen Mera: scoff I fear that was your first mistake, Arthur. Just because you became a king of one nation by dumb luck doesn't mean you get to have two by the same measure. * Princess Diana: throat clears Actually, there was some merit to that... Long ago, there was a prophecy. * King Orin: 3 instances Yeah? What happened? Someone beat me to the punch? * Princess Diana: We Amazons set upon him like the sex-starved beasts we were and lay with him until he died... happily of course. * 4.3 seconds * Queen Mera: Dear, pick up your jaw. She jests with you, surely! * King Orin: Hush now, my queen. Please, tell me more. Who was this great man, that I may sing his praises? * Queen Hippolyta: scepter clack on floor Your queen has the right of it, your majesty. My daughter is toying with you, King Orin. One of many mischievous traits she picked up from her father... * Princess Diana: I beg your pardon, mother. chuckle Arthur and I are good friends... or else I would not jest in the company of visiting royalty. * Queen Hippolyta: Arthur? King Arthur? I thought we were welcoming Atlanteans today? * King Orin: footsteps Aye. You are. I am King Orin of Atlantis. Arthur Curry is my dry-land name. I am the product of a human father and Atlantean mother. * Queen Hippolyta: Ah... That explains the fascination with procreation. It appears that even half-human males are still thinking with their little... uh... pitchforks, as it were. * Queen Mera: No concerns with this one's "pitchfork", Queen Hippolyta. I'm more woman than my King needs... His eyes on the other hand. clears throat * King Orin: What? I was looking at Diana's belly... not her... uh... "wonder twins". * Princess Diana: chuckle Oh, yes... I'm pregnant. Surprise! chuckle * King Orin: gasp Outrageous! * Queen Hippolyta: footsteps Yes. That is the true reason for why my daughter is acting as my majordomo recently. * Queen Mera: Congratulations, Diana! So this is why Andraste has been running around in Gateway City in those shorts? * Princess Diana: Yeah... Though I hear she has taken some certain... liberties with the aesthetic of the suit. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Hippolyta. * A mild nod to Diana and Arthur's relationship in the Flashpoint comic. * Hippolyta momentarily mistakes Arthur for King Arthur of Camelot. * This is a remastered edition of Oracle Files: Hippolyta, with extra dialogue, including the first mention of Diana and Steve Trevor's children after the reboot. * Hal became a Green Lantern on July 5th, 2006. A whole year before this VOX. John would have taken him around to meet the team as he was a prospect to replace Abin Sur at the next year's meeting, only the next year didn't have a meeting as the JLA disbanded. Hal was in Oa for only a couple months and didn't go on his mission with Kilowog until 2008. With John busy on a mission in space, Hal was Earth's only Green Lantern in 2007, more reason for him to do the meet and greet circuit with the heroes. Links and References * Oracle Files: Hippolyta (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Hippolyta (1/3) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Arthur Curry/Appearances Category:Mera ta'Xebel ro'Curry/Appearances Category:Hippolyta/Appearances Category:Themyscira/Appearances Category:Seven Wonders/Appearances Category:Atlantean Knights/Appearances